anger trance
by garekinclong
Summary: Yamazaki Sousuke gelap mata. Kesurupan amarah. [ #SouMomoWeek2017 Day 4: Third/First ]


**[ anger trance ]**

 **Free** (c) **Ouji Kouji** , **Kyoto Animation**. Fiksi ini dikarang **garekinclong** demi asupan, tidak untuk komersiil.

 _Alternate Universe_. _Slash_. _Beware of typo,_ EYD, diksi, _not_ _really in-character_. Slight RinMomo.

 **#SouMomoWeek2017**

 **Day 4** : Third/First

Yamazaki **Sousuke** / Mikoshiba **Momotarou**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana restoran Soleil yang bertempat nomor 3 dari deretan distrik kafe dan perbelanjaan kota mulai ramai saat senja hampir berakhir. Pramusaji wara-wiri sibuk antara membawa buku menu dan catatan pesanan. Beberapa dari mereka menebar senyum ramah sembari merekomendasikan menu terbaik di restoran ini.

Kala tiap meja terisi berkisar dua atau lebih, ada seorang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengan kursi kosong, menatap kotak kecil bertali merah yang membentuk ikatan kupu-kupu di atas tutup dalam genggaman. Tatapannya bisa berarti mengagumi, bisa berimajinasi, bahkan tengah memikirkan berbagai kalimat bak pria yang akan melamar pujaan hati.

Tidak. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang sendirian itu tak sedang merapal dialog untuk memenangkan hati seseorang. Ia hanya tenggelam dalam lamunan senang, melamunkan rupa yang akan mengisi kursi kosong di depannya. Jemari panjang berkulit sawo matang memutar pelan kado kecil yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Yamazaki Sousuke berniat makan malam bersama pacar barunya.

Terbilang pacar baru, karena, hubungan mereka baru memasuki bulan ketiga. Sousuke mendapatkan status ini dengan sekali tembak, saat yang disukainya selesai hubungan dengan pasangannya yang lalu. Gerak cepat penuh strategi karena Sousuke tahu betul yang mengincar pacarnya saat ini bukan hanya ia seorang.

Beruntung sang pujaan hati mengangguk, walau Sousuke samar-samar merasakan jawaban tak ikhlas.

( _Yah_. Biarlah.)

Restoran Soleil ini mengenakan kaca transparan pada pinggir bangunan agar orang yang berlalu lalang mengetahui suasana di dalam restoran dari luar, pun yang tengah menyantap makanan dari dalam bisa mencuci mata pada pemandangan di luar—meskipun pemandangannya hanya orang-orang lewat dengan kesibukan yang berbeda.

Dari arah berlawanan, Sousuke menyadari kepala oranye yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu masuk. _**Klining**_. Laki-laki berambut oranye itu disambut hangat oleh salah satu pelayan. Laki-laki itu mengangguk canggung, mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh bangku yang rata-rata dihuni pelanggan, mencari-cari sosok seseorang.

Saat Sousuke mengangkat tangan kanannya, laki-laki kepala oranye itu berhenti memfokuskan pandangan ke segala arah. Langkah kaki mulai mendekati bangku bernomor 27; tempat reservasi Sousuke.

"M-Maaf terlambat, Kak," suara manis yang dilantunkan dari pita suara milik Mikoshiba Momotarou, si laki-laki berkepala oranye, mengudara. Memohon ampun sebesar-besarnya karena terlambat hampir setengah jam. Sousuke mengangguk kalem, mempersilakan Momotarou untuk duduk dengan bahasa isyarat tangan. Momotarou paham. Napas lega dikeluarkan lama.

"Apa Kak Yamazaki sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Momotarou, melirik ke arah pramusaji yang melintas sambil mendorong troli makanan dengan sajian aneka _seafood_. Saliva diteguk hingga jakun bergerak naik turun; Sousuke mengamati.

"Sudah," Sousuke pura-pura mengingat, "satu Omurice Extra Fried Egg dan satu Orange Juice untukmu."

"Eh? Untukku? Bagaimana dengan Kak Yamazaki?"

"Pasta saus piza dan kopi tubruk. Itu saja. Ada tambahan pesanan? Akan kupanggil pelayannya kemari."

"Kenapa Kak Yamazaki hanya makan pasta? Tidak kenyang, lho! Agenda kita hari ini _dinner_ bukan?"

Sousuke tersenyum tipis begitu diperhatikan Momotarou perihal makanan yang ia pesan. Inilah yang ia nanti dalam lamunan, rupa khawatir Momotarou, sang kekasih dengan lama hubungan baru tiga bulan, dan celotehan panjang mengenai pentingnya menjaga pola makan teratur dan bergizi.

"Tidak apa, Momo. Nanti malam aku masih ada acara futsal. Siapa tahu sekaligus ada acara makan-makan untuk memperingati hari jadi komunitas futsal."

"Itu, 'kan, nanti! Sekarang Kak Yamazaki panggil pelayannya ke sini. Kita pesan Omurice Extra Fried Egg dua porsi!"

"Aku bisa batal ikut futsal kalau terlalu kekenyangan, _so_ , _it's enough_ Momo."

"Tidak buatku!"

Manik determinasi kuning keemasan membius Sousuke agar patuh dan menuruti apa yang bibir mungil itu perintahkan. Sousuke senang. Gejolak makin cinta membuahkan desiran jantung dengan pacu tidak normal. Biasa, suka tidak tenang kalau diperhatikan doi.

"Ya ampun. Bisa tidak, jangan bicara manis seperti itu?" Sousuke menutup separuh wajah dari hidung ke dagu dengan telapak tangan kanan, dimana siku lengan kanan berporos pada meja restoran. Malu yang ditutupi dengan elegan dan menawan, Momotarou bahkan tak menyadarinya.

"Siapa yang bicara manis? Bukankah futsal menghabiskan banyak energi? Apa _spaghetti_ cukup menjadi sumber tenagamu nanti malam?" Momotarou refleks mengangkat tangan kanan, jari-jari menunjuk ke atap ruangan. Teriakan nyaringnya mengundang perhatian, "Tolong, menunya!"

Diam-diam Sousuke mengulum senyum bahagia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Aaaaaamph."

Momotarou menyuapi mulutnya sendiri dengan satu sendok penuh Omurice. Mengunyah nikmat, berseru kegirangan, menyuarakan komplimen banyak-banyak tentang betapa enaknya Omurice di restoran Soleil ini. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama Momotarou menyantap Omurice Extra Fried Egg, justru makanan ini adalah menu favoritnya. Sampai Sousuke hafal.

Berlawanan dengan Momotarou, Sousuke memutar sebagian pasta hingga melingkari ujung garpu. Membentuk seperti satu set benang wol. Sebelum melahap, Sousuke sempat melirik kekasihnya yang masih asyik menikmati makanan. Begitu tawa kecil mengudara, Sousuke baru melahap makannya. Kalau Momotarou senang, Sousuke ikut senang. Dan sebenarnya Sousuke sudah kenyang hanya dengan memandangi ekspresi kocak Momotarou.

"Omuricenya jangan lupa dimakan, Kak," Momotarou mengingatkan di sela-sela mengunyah. Sousuke tidak merespon langsung. Kumpulan bubur pasta masih di rongga mulut, belum turun ke kerongkongan.

 _ **Gluk**_. "Tadi sebelum kemari, kau mampir kemana, Momo?"

Dari pertanyaan tadi, Sousuke tak mengira bahwa Momotarou akan menghentikan aksi lahap melahapnya. Padahal Sousuke pikir pertanyaan itu bukan pertanyaan yang mengejutkan.

Kecuali kalau ada apa-apa.

"Momo?" panggil Sousuke kali kedua.

"Euuhhmm, tadi aku..." Momotarou curi-curi pandang, seperti anak yang takut antara ingin jujur atau berbohong kepada orangtuanya. Tidak. Salah analogi. Hubungan mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih, bukan bapak-anak.

"Hm?"

"Tadi aku..." pasrah, Momotarou memejamkan mata sambil meneruskan jawaban gantungnya, "...menemui Kak Rin."

Kali ini Sousuke yang berhenti melahap.

Rin. Matsuoka Rin. Kekasih Momotarou sebelum Sousuke, yang berarti, _cinta lama_ Momotarou. Yang melepas Momotarou tiga bulan lalu secara sepihak. Yang membuka kesempatan besar-besaran pada siapapun yang mengincar Momotarou.

Sousuke tidak ingin asal ambil persepsi. Ia percaya Momotarou. Hubungan 3 bulan takkan mengkhianati mereka berdua.

( _Tidak. Justru hubungan bulan ketiga menuju bulan keempat merupakan titik jenuh sepasang kekasih, Sousuke_.)

Tapi Sousuke tetap tidak berpikiran negatif apa-apa. Momotarou hanya sekadar menemui dia, mungkin belum menyelesaikan urusan lama atau hanya saling bertegur sapa demi tali silaturahmi antara kawan.

"Dalam rangka?"

Sousuke bertanya seperti menyidik, suara bariton yang seksi menambah keringat dingin pada Momotarou. Menyadarinya, Sousuke minta maaf atas pertanyaannya yang seperti meragukan, "Momo, maaf. Kalau itu urusan yang tak boleh kuketahui, tidak perlu kaujawab."

Diam.

Keduanya gagal membangun konversasi antar kekasih. Gagal pula menyelesaikan makanan. Sepiring Omurice Extra Fried Egg milik Sousuke yang dipesankan secara paksa oleh Momotarou belum terjamah sama sekali.

Lama-lama Sousuke ingin mengisengi Momotarou dengan menaburi garam di atas Omurice. Siapa tahu wajah tegang berubah menjadi wajah lucu. Setelah itu, Sousuke bisa mengecup pelan ujung hidung Momotarou.

Baru jemari akan mengambil sebotol garam, Momotarou angkat suara.

"Kak. Jujur saja. Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Kakak."

Sousuke kembali meremat garpu. Sepertinya acara iseng _plus_ kecup hidung ia tunda dulu. _Dan sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberikan sesuatu, tapi kutahan dulu_ , Sousuke menyimpan baik-baik kotak kado yang ia pandangi sebelum Momotarou datang di saku celana. Untung muat walau mengganjal pantat.

"Ya? Katakan saja," Sousuke bertutur santai. Tidak ingin menakut-nakuti Momotarou lagi.

"Aku... masih..." Momotarou tidak berani melihat dua manik hijau Sousuke secara langsung, maka ia terus menunduk sembari menggagapkan ucapannya, "...ada rasa pada Kak Rin."

Tebakan negatif Sousuke benar terjadi. _Tunggu, Sousuke. Tidak ada orang yang bisa_ move on _secepat itu dalam waktu 3 bulan. Semuanya masih butuh proses. Maklumi saja_.

"Aku tahu. Sulit berpindah hati secepat kilat. Aku tahu hatimu masih bersisa pada Rin," Sousuke dan Rin seumuran, dan sebenarnya, _mantan_ sahabat karib.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sousuke menyukai Momotarou lebih lama dari Rin. Tapi keagresifan Rin membuktikan tak selamanya hubungan cinta tercipta dengan menunggu. Sousuke menyesal besar-besaran, hanya bisa melihat hubungan langgeng setahun Rin dan Momotarou dengan sirik.

Tapi sekarang Momotarou jadi miliknya. _Ha_.

"Kulanjutkan," Momotarou berhenti gagap, "tadi aku menemui Kak Rin karena pintaan Kak Rin sendiri. Dia ingin bicara empat mata tanpa memberitahumu, Kak Yamazaki."

Sousuke baru menyadari; selama tiga bulan ini, Momotarou belum bisa memanggil nama kecilnya. _Tidak apa, Sousuke. Semua butuh proses_.

"Kak Rin berniat meluruskan masalah. Kesalahpahaman yang berujung putus, tiga bulan lalu. Dan Kak Rin," manik kuning keemasan mulai berani melirik ke wajah lawan bicara. Ada Sousuke yang menyimak baik-baik dengan tatapan teduh, tatapan tanpa mengancam. Dada Momotarou mencelos, "...ingin membangun hubungan baru. Dia memintaku untuk memutuskanmu."

 _Keparat itu_. Sousuke bersumpah takkan bersahabat karib lagi dengannya. Tidak. Akan. Pernah. Jadi dia menganggap Momotarou apa? Kenapa dia semudah itu melepas, lalu mengambil Momotarou lagi?

Atau jangan-jangan Rin ingin membahagiakan Sousuke sesaat dengan menyerahkan Momotarou dalam waktu tiga bulan?

 _Bedebah merah marun_. _Kelinci jantan sialan!_

Sousuke tak sadar, dari makian batinnya tadi membuat rupanya berubah garang. Bisa dilihat dari raut ketakutan Momotarou yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Lalu jawabanmu apa?" Sousuke berusaha mengendurkan urat-urat tegang, gagal.

"A-Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku langsung menuju kemari."

"Terima kasih atas kejujurannya," Sousuke mengeratkan pegangan pada garpu, lalu menancapkan ujung garpu di tengah-tengah pasta. Galak. Menakutkan. Momotarou antara lega atau makin getir.

"Ta-Tapi dengar dulu, Kak!"

"Kudengarkan." _Matsuokampret. Matsuokancut. Matsuokambing_. Sousuke tak berhenti memisuh dalam hati.

"Aku... Aku sebenarnya mulai nyaman dengan Kak Yamazaki. Aku menyukai sifat jentelmen Kakak. Kak Yamazaki memperlakukanku dengan baik," Momotarou menjeda. Tatapannya serius campur getir. Sousuke masih misuh tanpa bersuara, sekaligus menyimak konfesi dadakan ini.

Entah mengapa Sousuke punya firasat buruk.

"tapi, maafkan aku, Kak. Ukh, aku tidak setega ini—" Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata, Sousuke panik. Momotarou menahan sekaan Sousuke, melanjutkan tuturannya, "Kak Rin bilang ia sangat menyesal. Sangat... menyesal. Selama tiga bulan melepaskanku, dia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Ya, dia memang bodoh!" Tangis pecah, suara manis berubah serak. "Dan aku yang lebih bodoh karena masih menyukainya."

 _Tidak_. Sousuke menahan napas. _Jangan terjadi_.

"Aku... aku sudah memutuskannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin putusan secara sepihak," Momotarou menyeka tangis, "Kak Yamazaki bagaimana."

 _Sudah jelas aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, bodoh._ Entah makian pada siapa. Pada Rin, Momotarou, atau dirinya sendiri. "Kalau kau tanya bagaimana, tentu saja aku tidak suka."

"Haha. Benar juga."

"Tapi aku ingin kau bahagia, Momo."

 _Shit happens_! Sousuke telanjur mengucapkan kata-kata pihak ketiga yang mengaku kalah telak. Ia ingin memelintir lidahnya sendiri, rasanya. Bodoh sudah berkata demikian. _Apapun demi kebahagian Momotarou_. _Heck no_. Sousuke sudah terlalu lama menderita, sekarang ia ingin melepas Momotarou ke pelukan orang yang sudah membuang Momotarou?

Sousuke ingin meralat ucapan, tapi Momotarou menyela duluan, "Uhm, benarkah itu?"

Walau tubuhnya berisi dan proporsional, menunjukkan watak galak sekali pandang, tapi Sousuke lemah dengan tatapan penuh harap dari Mikoshiba Momotarou. Benar memang, Sousuke ingin Momotarou bahagia. Dalam tanda kutip, bahagia dengannya; dengan Sousuke. Bukan dengan Rin.

"Aku ingin kau bahagia. Tapi tidak dengan orang yang sudah mencampakkanmu secara sepihak," _Yes_ , Sousuke mulai tenang karena sudah menjelaskan maksud bicaranya.

"Tapi Kak Rin sudah menyesalinya."

"Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Momo."

"Aku sudah memaafkannya."

"Itu biasa."

"Kak Yamazaki bilang ingin aku bahagia!"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia bersamaku. Karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari Rin, Momo."

Sousuke berkata sejujurnya, dengan pandangan penuh cinta sekaligus amarah. Kerutan dahi memperkuat tatapan garang. Momotarou mematung mendengarnya.

"Aku lebih lama menyukaimu daripada Rin," terbongkar juga. Sousuke membiarkan semuanya terbongkar. Demi hubungan. Demi dirinya. "Tapi aku sulit mengambil tindakan pendekatan. Kau tahu, aku orangnya canggung tentang pacaran. Baru beberapa bulan ini aku belajar mati-matian pada temanku. Agar kau nyaman, Momo. Agar kau bahagia bersamaku."

"Kupikir Kak Yamazaki sudah romantis sejak dulu," tatapan terkejut dilayangkan. Momotarou menganga. Mereka berdua lupa akan keberadaan makanan yang tak tersentuh semenjak keheningan lalu.

"Aku hanya ingin merawatmu baik-baik. Ah, sepertinya bukan padanan kata yang tepat. Aku hanya ingin menjagamu baik-baik. Melewati waktu bersamamu. Aku bahkan belum melakukan semuanya, apa saja yang bisa membuatmu bahagia," Sousuke mengernyitkan dahi. Tatapan pedih terasa dari dua manik hijau. Sang pemilik manik hijau menyamarkan rasa sedih, "jangan kembali ke pelukannya, Momo."

Momotarou bimbang. Sousuke mati-matian berusaha. Pramusaji yang tak sengaja mendengar debat itu lewat seolah tak menyimak apa-apa. Pelanggan yang berada di bangku sebelah menikmati makanan dengan khidmat, walau telinga masih _stay_ mendengar pertengkaran kecil.

"Seharusnya kau menolakku kalau masih ada rasa pada Rin. Kita sudah sejauh ini, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Aku terlalu cinta padamu."

"A-Aku dulu berpikir ingin _move on_ dalam waktu singkat,"

"Tidak semudah itu. Argh," Sousuke mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sama-sama bingung. Ia tak ingin memaksa Momotarou, tapi semoga saja curhatannya tadi berpengaruh banyak, "Apa yang harus kulakukan. Katakan padaku, Momo. Apa?"

"Kak..."

"Pikiranku tidak jernih. Aku ke toilet sebentar," Sousuke beranjak dari kursi. Berjalan menuju ruangan dengan simbol siluet laki-laki; WC restoran. Setengah perjalanan, pergelangan tangan ditarik dari belakang. Rupanya Momotarou mengejar meninggalkan bangku kosong penghuni.

Sousuke lantas ganti menarik pergelangan tangan Momotarou.

Pintu WC umum pria dibuka, Sousuke mengamati tak ada satupun WC terpakai. Kosong melompong, hanya ada Sousuke dan Momotarou. _Beruntung_. Sousuke menutup pintu, menarik paksa Momotarou ke dalam rengkuhannya. Begitu erat. Begitu sayang. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya ini ia peluk sebagai orang tercinta. Kepala oranye menyapu hidung mancung Sousuke, dan ia menghirup aroma sampo jeruk merk anak-anak. Ini salah satu hal yang paling Sousuke senangi dari sifat kekanak-kanakan Momotarou yang awet.

Momotarou membalas rengkuhan itu. Kedua tangan pelan-pelan bertemu di punggung Sousuke.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan kembali pada Rin," bisik Sousuke lirih. Belum ada jawaban dari Momotarou.

"Kak," Momotarou memanggil, Sousuke mendengar, "cium aku."

Sontak Sousuke merenggangkan rengkuhannya dengan heran. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin Kak Yamazaki menciumku. Tak bisa, ya?"

"Apa ini ciuman perpisahan? Kalau benar begitu, aku tidak mau."

"Bukan," Momotarou berjinjit. Berusaha menggapai bibir Sousuke yang tingginya semampai, "murni nafsuku sendiri."

"Kalau itu, aku takkan sungkan."

Kedua tangan yang semula merengkuh dua bahu kepemilikan Momotarou, kini membelai lembut antara tengkuk dan belakang telinga. Mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Pandangan memabukkan. Semua karena cinta. Ibu jari menyentuh tulang pipi, mengusapnya berkali-kali. Momotarou memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik, menunggu ciuman Sousuke.

Tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung beraksi. Momotarou membuka mata.

Sousuke menyapu kening Momotarou dengan hidung mancungnya. Dari kening, turun ke hidung. Menggelitik. Momotarou bereaksi, melenguh pelan. "Nnnh." Bibir Sousuke akhirnya mulai menyambut bibir Momotarou. Pelan. Pelan. Kecupan pertama dalam tiga bulan, dilanjut kecupan kedua, lalu raupan bibir atas bawah. Kedua tangan Sousuke menahan pipi Momotarou. Momotarou yang berjinjit mulai merendahkan tumit, sampai menapak sempurna pada ubin lantai.

Jemari yang lebih kecil meremat kaos Sousuke. Sang pemuda tunggal Yamazaki memeriahkan aksi cumbunya dengan sapuan lidah. Meski ini ciuman perdana, tapi keduanya sudah masuk ke tahap panas. Hati Momotarou berdesir, meminta lebih. Akses rongga mulut terbuka lebar. Sousuke melumat bibir Momotarou, sementara lidahnya sibuk menggeluti lidah pujaan hati.

Erangan tersempil di sela-sela cumbu, berasal dari pita suara Momotarou. Kadang hidungnya sulit bernapas sampai ia memaksa untuk menghembuskan napas di pori-pori wajah Sousuke. Sousuke biasa saja.

Begitu napas mulai terengah, Sousuke memundurkan kepala. Seutas saliva menjadi jembatan antara bibir bawah Momotarou dan bibir bawah Sousuke. Rupa kedua insan sangat panas. Dari yang Sousuke perhatikan, telinga dan tengkuk Momotarou juga ikut menyembulkan rona merah.

"Kau manis," puji Sousuke tiba-tiba. Momotarou membuang muka.

"Kak Yamazaki profesional sekali. Sering melakukannya, ya?" sindir Momotarou masih mengalihkan pandangan. Sousuke menurunkan kepala, mengecup perpotongan leher, menyapu tulang selangka, dan cumbuan berhenti di jakun dengan memiringkan kepala ke samping. Momotarou bergidik geli, "Kak!"

Sousuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Momotarou, "Cuma pernah menonton film biru. Melakukannya hanya sebatas imajinasi. Percaya bibirku masih perjaka?"

"Ugh, tidak," Mimik wajah malu-malu, pipi masih semerah tomat rebus, Momotarou memeluk tengkuk Sousuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu? Kuharap kau tak kembali padanya."

"Harapmu."

"Momo, jangan," Sousuke makin membenamkan wajah pada bahu Momotarou. Pemilik bahu merasa tubuhnya tertekan ke bawah.

"Aku bercanda," Momotarou menggesekkan dagu pada kepala rambut cokelat tua, pelukan pada tengkuk lawan makin erat, "aku takkan kembali padanya. Aku sudah komitmen untuk _move on_."

"Serius?" Sousuke ingin menarik kepala dari pelukan bahu, tapi tarikannya sulit karen Momotarou terlalu erat merangkul lehernya.

"Duarius. Seriburius."

Kupu-kupu mulai mengisi perut, naik ke dada, dan bebas terbang dari tubuh Sousuke. Sousuke terlalu senang, gembira. Napas lega panjang menggelitik leher Momotarou.

Usahanya berhasil. Bagaimana tidak girang?

"Besok aku akan bicara pada Kak Rin untuk menolaknya."

Ucapan yang ditunggu Sousuke. Ahh. Momotarou tahu yang terbaik.

(Bukannya Sousuke yang membahagiakan Momotarou, justru kondisi sekarang malah terbaik. _Yah_. Biarlah.)

"Aku punya kado kecil untukmu," Sousuke meraba pantat, mengambil kotak kecil pada saku celana belakang. Tubuhnya mundur, memberi ruang antara keduanya. Sousuke meminta Momotarou untuk membukanya. Tali ditarik simpel, _**sreeet**_ , tutup dibuka. Wow. Gelang tangan bermotif polkadot merah hitam. Identik dengan kumbang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Tidak dibalas dengan ucapan, Momotarou justru berjinjit singkat sekadar mengecup Sousuke. Sayangnya meleset, bibirnya malah mencium dagu. Sousuke tertawa lepas, tawa tampan yang membuat hati Momotarou adem.

Keduanya kembali ke bangku makan. Melahap sisa makanan dengan bahagia. Pelanggan lain mulai berasumsi kalau masalah mereka berdua berakhir gembira.

Sousuke tak pernah sebahagia ini.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari setelah terbangun di kasurnya sendirian, Sousuke mengecek ponselnya yang berisik minta ampun melebihi jam weker. Melihat secara langsung, ternyata panggilan dari Momotarou.

Panggilan diangkat tanpa pikir panjang.

"Pagi, Momo," suara serak khas bangun tidur Sousuke menjadi salam pembuka. Sousuke menelan ludah, memperbaiki pita suara dengan berdeham. Tapi lawan bicara via telepon masih bungkam.

"Momo?"

[" _Kak_ ,"]

"Ya, aku di sini. Ada apa."

[" _Kak..._ "]

Suara tangis. Sousuke mendengar suara tangis! Panik sudah pasti. Mata melotot tiba-tiba, melek otomatis padahal biasanya Sousuke lebih suka molor di kasur. Rupa setengah sadar mendadak bugar.

Sousuke bertanya banyak, "Momo? Momo? Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan menangis."

Baru saja kemarin mereka akur dalam dilema sesaat, kenapa lagi sekarang? _F*ck_. Jangan ada kenapa-kenapa. Momotarou sangat berharga baginya. Suara tangis menjadi-jadi, membuat hati Sousuke ikut teriris berkeping-keping. Sakit memenuhi rongga dada.

[" _Se-Semalam aku bilang pada Kak Rin via_ chat _. Tiba-tiba dia mengajak bertemu. Aku setuju saja. La-Lalu_ ,"] Tangan Sousuke gemetar memegang ponsel, [" _aku dipaksa. Aku—uhh, Kak Rin. Perko..._ "]

Momotarou tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tangis mendominasi suara sambungan.

Sousuke menenangkan Momotarou dari kejauhan, walau dirinya sendiri terhitung tak tenang dengan batin tercabik-cabik kuku harimau, "Momo. Tenang. Sekarang kau dimana?"

[" _Hotel,_ "] tiba-tiba sambungan berubah berisik sampai Sousuke agak menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinga. Hening sebentar. Sousuke memanggil, "Halo, Momo?"

[" _Halo Sousuke. Kau bukan yang pertama untuknya._ Sorry, mate _._ "]

Sousuke gelap mata. Kesurupan amarah. "BAJINGAN!"

* * *

 **a/n** : hhhhhhhhh kebanjur 2,9k words. Sasuga deskripsi, padahal alurnya singkat.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca! Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan di fanfiksi ini, terutama karakter-karakternya yang tidak IC (maaf Rin saya kambinghitamkan di sini). _Cheers_.

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
